Poison
by Lady Dragon010
Summary: A random one-shot between Legolas and Aragorn. Mild bondage lemon.


A knock sounded through the quiet room and the door opened with no answer.

"I knew you'd come," was the cruel sudductive whisper. Aragorn slowly approached the bed where the elf sat leaning on his elbow, naked. He stood when Aragorn stopped at the edge.

"Clothes, off," he ordered. Aragorn obliged and began to strip his clothes off. He could not resist the power the blonde elf, Legolas, had over him. Ever since the battle over the ring he had visited the prince in the night and even after his marrage to Arwen he could not stop his dark tryst with the elf.

When he stood completely naked the elf pushed him onto the bed and shakled his arms to the bars of his bed. He left Aragorn's legs free because the struggle his legs posed was exciting. Just having Aragorn writhing beneath him was exciting.

He crawled onto the bed and moved to sit on Aragorn's stomache. Leaning down he placed a chaste kiss on the man's soft lips. This kiss lied of what was to come, there would be nothing soft anymore unless Legolas felt like teasing him, as he did a lot.

Legolas kissed down the chin and to the soft skin of Aragorn's exposed throat. He suckled a bit before biting, drawing the red blood and causing Aragorn to gasp and moan. Next the beautifly dark prince began to travel the dark line of hair that led to Aragorn's gowing arousal. He stopped just before he reached it however and then made a trail around it and continued down to Aragorn's inner thigh. He licked for a second and nipped him lightly leaving a row of strawberry spots along his thighs. Aragorn begged for him to bite, to do something. It irritated him how Legolas looked so innocent and young when he really a bit of a sadistic elf who loved to see Aragorn beg for him to do something, anything. Aragorn loved physical pain but the pain of waiting was unbearable.

Legolas finaly moved back up his leg and kissed the tip of Aragorn's erect and waiting cock. He then engulfed the entire length until Aragorn was burried to the hilt in Legolas's hot mouth. He groaned and bucked his hips a bit but Legolas held him down. Gods that elf was strong. Legolas sucked and stroked Aragorn, occasionaly biting, until Aragorn was ready to cum, then he pulled off completely. Aragorn groaned in frustration.

Legolas moved back up to kiss Aragorn's lips again with a brusing force that would leave them swollen for hours. He forced Aragorn's mouth open with his tongue and invaded his mouth. Battling Aragorn's tounge with his own he occasionaly used his teeth to lightly, well almost lightly, trap the dueling tongue and hold it. He abandoned Aragorn's tongue for his lips and bit the bottom lip, not drawing blood, but hurting and arousing Aragorn even more.

Now the elf moved back down to ensnare a dusky nipple within his mouth and began to beat at it with his tongue. He nipped, sucked, bit, licked, and tongue whipped both making Aragorn writhe the entire time. Moving up he now sat on Aragorn's chest and looked at him with a look Aragorn knew well. He opened his mouth and Legolas moved to position and invaded Aragorn's mouth with a different muscle. He began to rise in and out as Aragorn used his tongue to lick and swirl making the elf moan deeply as he moved. Soon the elf was cumming and cumming hard filling Aragorn's mouth with a tasteless fluid. As the elf pulled out Aragorn's throat convulsed as he worked to swallow the amount.

Now Legolas was sitting between his spread legs. With a dark smile he pushed his legs apart even further and without warning burried himself inside Aragorn. Without pausing he began a brisk pace as Aragorn moaned again and began to buck his hips up to meet Legolas's thrusts.

He wished his hands were unbound so that he could see to his abandoned cock. As if reading his mind the elf began to tease him a bit before pumping his hand in the rhythm of his bucking.

Legolas rode Aragorn like an animal. An animal and a dark creature. He was Aragorn's poison. Addicting and inescapable. No matter how many times he told himself he would not visit the elf in the night, he arrived on time. He could not resist the pain the elf ruthlessly delved out, sometimes using the whip he kept hidden, sometimes other toys. This night was mild comapred to what he would sometimes go through enjoying the pain the entire time. Arwen would always question the new scars and the weird gait he had developed from anal pain.

Legolas brought him back to the now by leaning down and biting Aragorn's nipple roughly still keeping pace until a moment later both came violently the prince emptying his seed into Aragorn. When he was done he pulled out and reached for the key to release Aragorn from his shackles. When he released him Legolas lay down next to Aragorn and they held each other.

Aragorn was not sure if the elf loved him or not and when he did this at the end of every visit it would confuse Aragorn greatly. The first time the elf had done this had been after the first time using the whip. Aragorn's back had been bloodied and sore and he had loved it. The elf, in a rare moment of tenderness had rubbed salve into the cuts and then held Aragorn who, even though the pain excited him, could not prevent the tears from leaking nor the whimpers of pain.

A moment later the elf released him.

"Tomorrow night," he said.

"I will not come," Aragorn said.

"Or course not," he replied.

Next Night:

_Knock._


End file.
